Life: a human creation?
by Caya Strife
Summary: This is a story about the very beginnings of the Jenova-Project. Professor Gast and Hojo discover the specimen, but greed and ambition can sometimes lead to far as we know... Please read and review:)


Life: a human creation 

By Tifa Lockheart Nibelheim

Life… 

_Where does it come from? Why does it end, and, where does it go to?_

_What is it's very essence? What it's sense?_

For thousands of years, there have been philosophers, scientists, both trying to find answers to those questions, both  their own ways.

_While philosophers longed to understand the reason for creatures being alive, and tried to prove that all life is alike, that everything possesses a soul, even the plants and animals, scientists tried to recreate life._

_Neither did they care about its sense nor its very essence. For them, it was mainly a row of equations and problems that had to be solved, a variety of substances, composed of billions of atoms, that, if they were put together in the right way, would form a new being._

_Yet would this not only be an empty shell?_

_How would this newly, innocently created life obtain its soul?_

_Can life at all be just a human creation?_

"Just a little further. It's right there."

"This deep… We must have reached almost the bottom…?"

"Yes, yes, that's where we found it. On the very bottom of the crater."

"And you are positive about the origin?" 

"Well, we did not do any tests yet, but we are up to 99% positive. The materia that has formed around it confirms that is has been down here for at least 2000 years."

"But hopefully no one did damage it!?"

"No, no! For sure not! We have been extra cautious, everybody knows how important this discovery is for you."

"It indeed is. However, not just for me. If this is truly what I suspect it to be, it might change the whole world of science. Possibilities would be opened that one has never even dared to dream of yet!"

Silence set in as the small, dark corridor broadened and turned into a huge, bluish lit cavern.

A couple of young scientists scurried around the room in a hurry, taking a peek here and there, filling the air with an excited murmur.

At the arrival of the guests however, their heads turned around to look at them, bowing in appreciation.

The humming in the air grew louder, tension fell over the great hall, even the bluish light seemed to get stronger.

The young man approached the crystalline structure in the center, everybody's eyes following him with every step.

Slowly, he covered the last bit of distance and came to a halt, his face as close to the giant boulder of materia as possible.

Carefully, tenderly even, he ran his fingers over the surface, tracing a faint outline visible under the condensed water. Grabbing a small towel from a nearby table, he wiped the liquid off to get a better look on whatever was hidden inside the colossal mass of concentrated Lifestream. 

A gasp came over the man's lips as he could finally see past the semi transparent materia.

A woman…

Unmistakably…

A smile caused by childish joy crept to his face as he ran his fingers over the materia that concealed the woman's face, lovingly, longingly.

"This is it… Finally…" the words came out as a mere whisper, barely audible.

"I've finally found you, my precious… The last of the Ancients…

The last Cetra!"

***

"Analysis of the crystallized Lifestream, the Materia, around the sample proves that the specimen 'Jenova', must have been lying sealed on the bottom of the Northern Crater for approximately 2000 years until it was discovered by Shinra scientists 318 days ago. 

Most likely resulting from being sealed, the specimen is in a good condition. Due to the state of the skin and inner liquids, we could determine that the specimen did die just a few hours before it was conserved.

These facts did enable us to reanimate 'Jenova' cells, which will be used for further test on interaction between ancient and human cells.

Thus, 'Jenova' is momentarily being kept inside nearly completed Mako Reactor 01, if further samples should be needed…"

"Fallen for her, haven't you?"

Gast stopped his dictaphone and turned around to take a look at the intruder.

His young assistant, Professor Hojo, was standing in the door frame, smirking, one hand twitching his fine, brown mustache. 

The other man grinned back, flexing his neck with a sigh.

"Don't try and tell me that you're not into this. After all, you're the one who literally devours all the legends about the Cetra and their 'Promised Land'."

Hojo shrugged, grinning, still obviously excited about the topic.

"Well, who wouldn't? I mean, the 'Promised Land', a land full of Materia! Incredible sources of energy! Just imagine it!"

Gast got up from his seat, laughing, and stepped towards his assistance.

"Calm down, Hojo. You know, they're just legends, nothing of it has been proven yet. And still, you need a Cetra to get into the 'Promised Land', right? Isn't that what the legends say? How do you plan to solve that actually not so small problem?"

"Well, you'll see, Gast. I still got an ace up on my sleeve, and you don't actually expect me to tell anyone, do you?" the younger man replied slyly, turning around to make his way out.

"Oh, ya, anyways, I just wanted to let you know that the construction of the Mako Reactor has now been completed. As soon as you are done here, it can be fully activated."

With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
